The invention relates to an apparatus for feeding bar-like workpiece material in a severing machine, in the form of a coping saw, circular cold saw, bandsaw or the like. The apparatus has an openable and closable pair of chuck jaws disposed nondisplaceably in the feed direction of the material before the cutting plane for holding the material resting on a table of the severing machine and on a supply apparatus optionally preceding the table during the cutting. The apparatus also has an openable and closable pair of feed jaws disposed behind the cutting plane and displaceable in the material feed direction. With this pair of feed jaws, crossing the cutting plane, the unworked material can be grasped anew and fed, with the chuck jaws open.
An apparatus of this type is disclosed in German Patent No. 28 16 297. In it, shortly before the completion of the severing cut, the feed jaws already grasp the piece of material that is to be severed, and once the severing cut has been made they remove this severed piece in the direction of material feed and then return, crossing the cutting plane, so as to grasp the end of the material protruding beside the stationary chuck jaws and effect the feeding of material, with the chuck jaws now open.
As a result of this sequence of operation, the material feed and the next severing cut must wait until the previously severed piece of material has been removed by the feed jaws and the feed jaws have returned to the vicinity of the cutting plane. This results in slower operation of the machine, or in other words a shorter primary working time, i.e., less time in which severing work is done, for the severing machine.